1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a female die in a paperboard stamper and, more particularly, to a female die in a paperboard stamper which can contribute to the simplification of preparations for stamping of paperboard.
2. Prior Art
A prior art paperboard stamper used for manufacturing paperboard products such as cartons uses a female die comprising a plate-like female die member, in which the entirety of one surface is formed with a groove corresponding in shape to the shape of a blade of a male die, and which is secured by adhesive to a counterplate which is found at the bottom of a stamping area (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,026).
This female die, however, has the following problems. The groove in the female die member is formed by expensive machining. When the female die member is used for manufacturing a paperboard product, it is discarded after use, and this means waste of material. The operation of removing the female die member from the counterplate takes a long time due the presence of adhesive between these two parts. The female die cannot be readily stored for restamping.
Meanwhile, it has been the practice to fabricate a female die by forming a female die member with a groove corresponding in shape to the shape of a male die blade using a cutter knife. In this case, the formation of the groove with the cutter knife requires considerable skill.